


Новогоднее настроение

by WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Embroidery, Handmade, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021
Summary: Вышивка и схема к ней
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Новогоднее настроение

[ ](https://imgur.com/R23Yeeo)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/VtHt9Ku)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/SnQ9kwa)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/yXScfpc)

Пальца диаметром 13 см, канва №18, схема 90х84. Черные квадраты по периметру отмеряют каждые 10 клеточек.

Рекомендуемое место начала вышивки выделено голубой точкой. Количество ниток зависит от их толщины, здесь используется мулине в три нитки. 

В процессе вышивки лучше идти снизу схемы, постепенно поднимаясь вверх, вышивая рядами, сначала делая ряд полукрестиком слева сверху по диагонали направо вниз, а затем в обратную сторону справа сверху по диагонали влево вниз (если вышиваем одним цветом, например, ботиночки, одежду, волосы). 

Ягодки омелы делаются в четыре нитки французским узелком. Рамку можно оформить по желанию, листиками, как на фото, либо иголками, либо елочными игрушками, на что хватит фантазии.


End file.
